Behind The Mask
by StarkyDarius
Summary: One of my first uploaded stories :) A fluffy story about Zed and Shen hopefully to be continued!


Shen and Zed woke up, glimmering sunlight shining through the cracks in curtains, a fresh morning breeze beginning to draft through. The windows sheened with condensation, leaving a hint of their nightly occurances behind. The two had drifted off soundly, Shen's arm wrapped comfortably around the fellow ninja's chest,  
rubbing the long scar that expanded from right shoulder to lower left hip. Shen glanced at the assassin, taking in the seldom time the shinobi actually got to see his lover with his mask off. Through their past, memories and years, the Master of Shadows was still shy about his face. Shen wondered wether it was due to his scars, if Zed wanted to forget. However the assassin always put it down to simply, 'Im used to it', a blatent lie. Zed's scars added character, and even now Shen was still trying to find out whom or what they were from. The assassins hair was damp, his fluffy hair rested across his face, covering one burgundy eye and partially hiding the other. Shen closed the gap between the two of them, a smile tugged at Zed's tired lips before breathing out a happy sigh.  
"Mornings Buns.." Zed pushed against Shen's chest, a blush formed on the shinobi's face following a reluctant grin.  
"I wish you wouldnt call me that" "All the reason to call you it more" Zed replied, his blood red eyes looking upwards before planting a quick kiss on Shen. Shen sat up quickly, avoiding any further advancement into another encounter similar to last night. Considering the bites and aches, best to leave it another night. Zed copied Shen, sitting up however slightly infront the shinobi. In the early morning light, his scars werent visible, but it didnt mean Shen didnt know they were there. He knew every scar and every dent, every single blemish that touched Zed's body. Shen moved to the assassin, pulling his arms around Zed and locking them on his chest. Shen yawned.  
"Not sleep alot last night?" Shen could hear the grin in his voice.  
"No thanks to you" Zed moved up to the edge of the bed, fumbling around in the dim light to find his armor.  
With a clank, they gradually fitted into placed over his leathers, Zed grunted in annoyance as his mask wasnt on top of the pile. Shen's eyes followed Zed's shilouette around the room until the body came over himself.  
Zed went to search under the bed before being pulled up and shoved on the bed, a sigh came from the assassin.  
"You do this everyday. You hide the mask, I find the mask and I get pulled on the bed. Dont you ever learn?"  
Shen shook his head in disobiedience.  
"Well...maybe I dont want to learn" The two closed the space between their faces, their breathing increased as Shen leaned over the assassin, smiling. Shen placed his lips upon the Shadow's, a small chuckle from Zed being faintly heard.  
"Shen..." Zed said quietly "Yes?"  
"When can-" Zed's soft voice was cut off by a loud banging at the door.  
"Shen!" A womanly voice pierced through the door, causing Zed to sit up quickly and making Shen stumble.  
"Its the afternoon, you said you'd be up and at mine by two" More silence followed her voice and then after some impaitient sighing, the woman left.  
"I can see Akali is more important" Zed grabbed the mask and slotted it quickly into place. Before Shen could answer, the assassin had disappeared, leaving in his place an emotionless look alike. The two had been planning to anouce their relationship to the institute for some time, Zed had become fantasised with the idea.

\- The Night Before -

It was dark, their pale bodies resting carefully against the other. Zed's head cuddled upon Shen's chest, the shinobi's content.  
Shen rubbed around the sides of Zed's shorts, pulling at the elastic.  
No noise of disagreement came from the assassin so the shinobi continued further. Pushing a hand underneath the fabric, he placed his palm along his lovers length. Shen released a chuckle at Zed's hard member.  
"Already?" Shen questioned, biting softly at Zed's ear lobe.  
Zed got hotter, his face red with embarrassment as Shen worked away at his neck, placing a kiss and a bite. A gasp escaping from the assassin at every advancement. Shen slowly began to rub Zed's dick, squeezing quickly with his fingers running circles around the top. The Shadow held in his moans of pleasure, instead resorting to grasping at the bed sheets. Shen moved on top, kissing and increasing his pace. Occasionally, Zed would draw away from Shen, silently opening his mouth in ecstasy. Shen loved the sight of him, having his lover laid before him. Shen sucked and bit softly at his navel, leaving a wet trail towards Zed's member. Shen's tounge licked Zed, running up his length as his lover writhed beneath him.  
Shen bobbed up and down on Zed's member, caressing the sides with his tounge causing Zed to call out.  
"Shen..." Zed pulled harder at the sheets and rolled his head from side to side. Shen grunted the best of a response considering his mouth was preoccupied "I'm gonna c-c-cum..." Stuttering out his words, the Assassin drowned in pleasure as he finished in the shinobi's mouth. The hot liquid ran down Shen's throat as some dribbled out. Zed let out a warming smile as Shen blushed with embarrassment.  
Shen stood, pulling off what was left of his pants and with a finger, beckoned his lover. Zed hesitantly started towards Shen, and fell to his knees. Shen interlocked his hands in Zed's hair and with firm grip, pushed his lover on his dick.  
Shen grunted with every thrust as he pushed further to the back of Zed's throat. Zed tried to protest but Shen's grip prevented disagreement. Behind the shinobi, a clone of his lover appeared, kissing at his neck with a careful caress. Zed worked away at Shen's dick, tounge obiediently swirling away at the tip. With a loud moan and hard thrust, Shen's cum ran down Zed's throat and as the eye of twilight pulled away, he decided to finish off on his chest. With a stretch, Shen laid on his back as Zed walked off into the bathroom. Following the cutting off of water, a wet hair assassin came and laid against the shinobi. Feeling cold and refreshed, Zed slept first. Shen laid there wide eyed and happy, just knowing his love would never leave his side 


End file.
